Anchor point
by ruthlesswolf
Summary: Sebuah kecelakan menyebabkan terjalinnya hidup dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang. Byun Baekhyun adalah pemanah dan Park Chanyeol adalah fotografer, dua pekerjaan yang nyaris tidak berhubungan inilah yang mempertemukan mereka dan menjalin hidup mereka dalam suatu jalinan yang rumit.
1. prolog

**Title : Anchor Point**

**Author : ruthlesswolf**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Fluff/AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun~~**

** Park Chanyeol**

**Support Cast : Exo's member**

**Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY W **

Enjoy my story~~~ ^^

**PROLOG**

Diangkatnya _Recurve bow_ kesayangannya itu. Tangan kiri lurus dengan genggaman di _grip_; sementara jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis tangan kanannya menarik tali busur dengan _nock_ diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dengan mantap ditariknya tali busur sejajar dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam _grip _hingga mencapai _anchor point_, tubuhnya tegap tapi tetap _relax_. Mata kirinya dipejamkan sementara matanya yang lain menatap tajam kearah target dengan fokus penuh, jari telunjuknya berada tepat dibawah dagu. Kedua lengan dan bahunya membentuk garis lurus. Dilepaskannya anak panah yang melesat kencang dan tepat mengenai bagian tengah target dengan sempurna, dilemaskannya lengan kirinya yang memegang _grip_ sehingga _Recurve bow_-nya menurun dengan sendirinya. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap para penggemarnya yang kebanyakan gadis-gadis muda dan memberikan _flying kiss_ pada mereka, yang sontak menyebabkan sorakan bertambah kencang. Sudah dapat dipastikan dialah yang menang pada turnamen _archery_ kali ini, si jenius memanah yang dijuluki "_young genius archer"._

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berusaha mendapatkan _angle _yang sempurna, seluruh perhatiannya tercurah pada kamera yang berada di depan wajahnya saat ini. Matanya dengan jeli berusaha menemukan komposisi paling sempurna yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pohon cherry yang sedang berbunga, _Cheery Blossom_ melalui_ viewfinder_ kamera DSLR-nya. Tangan kirinya dengan ahli mengatur _zoom ring _dan _focus ring_, berusaha mendapatkan fokus yang tepat. Saat dia baru akan menekan tombol _shutter release_ untuk mengabadikan _Cherry Blossom _tersebut, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang dan menyebabkan kamera kesayangannya terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke tanah yang untungnya berumput sehingga berhasil sedikit meredam jatuhnya.

"Maaf.. maaf.. tadi aku sedang buru-buru," kata lelaki mungil yang menabraknya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. Melihat kamera Chanyeol yang terjatuh, lelaki mungil tersebut segera berjongkok dan bermaksud untuk mengambilnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kameraku," suara _bass_ Chanyeol terdengar begitu dingin, tangannya menepis tangan lelaki mungil tersebut dengan kasar. Chanyeol segera memungut benda kesayangannya tersebut, untungnya tidak ada yang rusak.

"Tidak perlu kasar begitu, aku akan mengganti kerusakannya," kata lelaki mungil tersebut sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek daripadanya itu dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. "Tidak perlu, kau sebaiknya pergi saja dari hadapanku, akan kuanggap itu sebagai ganti ruginya." Setelah itu, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya memunggungi lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Kasar sekali," gumam lelaki mungil itu pelan, penuh dengan kekesalan.

Chanyeol yang dapat mendengar gumamannya memutar tubuhnya dan menatap dingin lelaki mungil itu. "Ada masalah?"

"Ti..tidak tidak," lelaki mungil itu tergagap. Saat Chanyeol sudah memutar tubuhnya lagi, lelaki mungil itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan kemudian langsung berjalan pergi.

Begitulah pertemuan pertama Park Chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kamus(?), maafkan pemakaian kata kata yang membingungkan ini '3'

_Recurve bow_ = panahan modern, ujungnya melengkung kearah luar, lebih besar dari panah tradisional

_Grip _= pegangan pada recurve bow

_Nock_ = bagian ujung belakang pada anak panah

_anchor point _= posisi siap melepaskan anak panah, ibu jari meyentuh garis rahang

_viewfinder_ = untuk melihat objek yang akan diambil oleh fotografer

_zoom ring_ = untuk mengatur pembesaran

_focus ring_ = untuk mengatur fokus

_shutter release _= pengganti tombol shutter pada kamera

.

.

.

Hai~~ ini ff pertama diriku yang akan dipublikasikan untuk umum '3' jadi maafkan kalo gak menarik atau kata-katanya kurang tepat w

Kalau misalnya prolognya menarik, review ya reader-nim *chu~ :*

reviewmu sumber semangatku/? wks XD


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. Siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini? Dengan kesal, disambarnya benda itu dan langsung memilih untuk menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa sebenarnya yang meneleponnya.

"Halo," Baekhyun menguap sambil meregangkan sebelah tangannya diatas kepala, rambut _brunette_-nya yang biasanya tertata rapi saat ini masih acak-acakan dan mencuat ke segala arah.

"YA, Baekhyun! Sekarang sudah jam 9 dan kau masih tidur? Kau pasti bercanda, LATIHAN DIMULAI JAM 9. BYUN. BAEK. HYUN." Telinga Baekhyun berdenging mendengar teriakan managernya, Kim Jongdae.

"Aish, kau berisik sekali, Chen. Jangan meneriakiku dengan suaramu yang melengking itu," sekali lagi Baekhyun menguap lebar.

"Jangan panggil aku Chen dan suaraku tidak melenking. Pastikan kau sampai disini dalam setengah jam, atau kau harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 30 kali. Dan jangan kira aku bercanda," Jongdae mematikan sambungan telepon itu bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, itu bukan ancaman kosong. Dia tau jika dia tidak sampai di tempat latihan dalam 30 menit, kakinya akan mengalami kerusakan permanen.

Dengan cepat dia bersiap-siap, dalam 15 menit Baekhyun sudah duduk di meja makan menghadap sarapannya yang tidak terlalu menggugah selera makannya. Roti dan selai kacang! Benar- benar makanan yang menjijikan, tapi tidak ada waktu lagi.

Buru-buru Baekhyun menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan _eomma_-nya itu. Eomma dan Appa-nya pasti sudah berangkat kerja sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

Setelah selesai makan, dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar perlengkapan memanahnya dan segera berlari ke mobil _Corvette Stingray_ berwarna _Shark Gray Metallic_ miliknya. Mobil itu adalah benda kesayangannya setelah _Recurve bow_-nya.

Tepat 30 menit setelah ancaman Jongdae dilancarkan, Baekhyun memarkirnya mobilnya dan melenggang masuk ke tempat latihan. Melihat kedatangannya, Jongdae melirik jam tangannya.

"Telat satu menit. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan." Dan Jongdae pun berlalu begitu saja.

"Tapi…." Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, perintah Jongdae adalah mutlak.

Sambil mendesah pelan, Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dan memasang _arm guard _serta_ chest guard_-nya. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 30 kali, memikirkannya saja sudah melelahkan, setidaknya ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Sit up, push up semua sudah sering dilalui para pemanah di klub ini. Semua itu meningkatkan stamina dan kekuatan tangan mereka, walaupun berat tapi itulah harga yang harus dibayar. Menjadi atlet nasional sudah pasti tidak mudah, dan mereka tau itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol diminta oleh bosnya untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dari para pemanah nasional, foto-foto itu akan digunakan di majalah mereka. Klub panahan yang terkenal memiliki atlet dengan wajah yang diatas rata-rata ini akan bekerja sama dengan majalah perusahaannya dan sudah dapat dipastikan berapa keuntungan yang bisa mereka capai. Atlet-atlet ini memiliki popularitas setara dengan boyband terkenal negeri ini, setidaknya beberapa.

Sesampainya di lokasi Chanyeol langsung tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, kameranya terus menerus membidik dan memotret. Tidak menyadari bahaya yang semakin mendekat, lelaki tinggi itu berjalan ke arah arena panah tanpa benar-benar menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Matanya menatap tajam kearah target, seluruh konsentrasinya dipusatkan pada satu titik tersebut. Diangkatnya _Recurve bow_-nya dan tangan kanannya menarik tali busur. Baekhyun sudah bersiap melepas anak panahnya saat dia mendengar ada yang meneriaki namanya. Konsentrasinya terpecah, tapi dia sudah tidak sempat membatalkan pelepasan anak panahnya lagi.

Teriakan dan jeritan langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru tempat latihan itu. Baekhyun hanya berdiri terpaku, tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan, ototnya seakan mati. Tangannya bergetar hebat, bagaimana ini? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Baekhyun cepat telepon ambulans, CEPAT!" Jongdae berteriak sekeras mungkin kearah Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

Baekhyun tersadar dan segera berlari kearah lokernya, tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat menyulitkannya dalam membuka lokernya. Kenapa dia tidak melihat ada orang di jalur tembakannya? Apa orang itu akan baik-baik saja? Walau panah yang mereka gunakan tidak terlalu tajam, tapi tetap saja bila panah yang ditembakan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengenai anggota tubuh akan menyebabkan cedera yang lumayan parah. Belum pernah ada kejadian seperti ini dalam sejarah klubnya. Begitu berhasil membuka loker, Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh isi lokernya ke lantai dan mencari ponselnya. Dimana benda sialan itu?

.

.

.

Rasa sakit yang tajam menghantamnya dengan kuat. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat anak panah itu mengiris perut bagian kanannya, rasa sakitnya begitu hebat hingga kesadarannya mulai memudar dengan cepat. Kedua telapak tangannya menekan luka itu dengan kuat, darah mengalir dari luka yang lumayan lebar dan dalam itu. Rona wajahnya langsung berubah pucat dan dengan cepat ketidaksadaran menguasainya.

Jongdae menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dan memeriksa lukanya, untungnya anak panah itu hanya mengiris perutnya dan bukannya menancap di perutnya. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun menurunkan _Recurve Bow_-nya sesaat sebelum anak panah dilepaskan, jika tidak anak panah itu akan mengenai bagian yang lebih vital di bagian dada orang ini. Dengan cepat Jongdae merobek kaos bagian bawahnya dan mengunakannya untuk mengurangi pendarahan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Dalam 10 menit ambulans itu datang. Tim medis segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Baekhyun terpaksa ikut dengan ambulans tersebut, karena bagaimana pun juga dia bertanggung jawab dalam kecelakaan ini.

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, bagaimana kalau lelaki yang tidak sengaja dipanahnya itu meninggal atau mengalami luka parah? Apa dia akan disalahkan dan masuk penjara? Dia menatap wajah lelaki yang tidak sengaja dipanahnya itu, sepertinya familiar. Tapi serangan panik menyebabkan otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Chanyeol langsung dibawa masuk ke UGD. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat, tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Otaknya terus menerus memutarkan kejadian di tempat latihan tadi. Dia sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan teman-teman satu klubnya. Jongdae menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," Jongdae berkata dengan yakin. "Panahmu tidak mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang vital jadi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pelatihnya itu. Ekspresi tenang Jongdae lumayan berhasil mengurangi kepanikannya.

Kris yang duduk di sebelah merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun, "Jangan memasang ekspresi seakan kau akan dihukum mati begitu, ada kami yang akan membantumu kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Baekhyun memandang wajah teman-temannya dan perlahan senyumannya yang biasa kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih. Kalian adalah sahabatku yang paling hebat."

* * *

Pendek ya? Maap ya~~ ngejer waktu soalnya/? 3

Kalau rada gak nyambung dan aneh maklumi ya reader-nim wkwk X3

Semoga sih gak aneh-aneh banget hahaha w

Makasih ya buat yang udah review *chu~ :*

Review berarti menghargai kerja keras author, jadi mohon reviewnya reader-nim ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat kembali menghantam seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, sedikit saja gerakan dan tubuhnya seakan disayat beribu pisau terutama dibagian perutnya yang terluka. Saat Chanyeol berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, rasa sakit itu bertambah hebat hingga akhirnya dia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Dimana ini? Rumah sakit? Memorinya kembali memutar kejadian yang menjadi penyebabnya terbaring disini. Dia terpanah dan dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia bisa sampai di rumah sakit ini.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun," Baekhyun berdiri agak jauh dari tempat tidur, karena dia benar-benar takut Chanyeol akan marah padanya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau? Si pendek yang waktu itu menjatuhkan kameraku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa disebut ramah.

"A-aku.. sebenarnya akulah yang tidak sengaja memanahmu," Baekhyun tidak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol, jadi dia lebih memilih menatap sepatunya. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "kenapa aku selalu tertimpa kesialan tiap kali ada kau?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap lantai tanpa berani membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang terarah padanya.

Tepat pada saat itu, dokter yang tadi menjahit luka Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," dokter itu memeriksa Chanyeol dengan seksama. "Kau sudah boleh pulang, lukamu akan sembuh sempurna dalam maksimal 3 bulan. Jangan banyak bergerak, terutama melakukan gerakan yang membuat luka di perutmu tertarik. Dan aku akan memberikanmu painkiller, kalau-kalau rasa sakitnya terlalu kuat. Jika terjadi sesuatu datanglah kesini secepatnya."

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, "cepat sembuh."

Dan doker itupun berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "pulanglah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Melihat wajahmu membuat lukaku bertambah sakit."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya. Masa wajahnya bisa membuat rasa sakit bertambah parah? "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memanahmu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku."

"Kalau begitu, kuminta kau untuk pergi sekarang juga dan jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi." Chanyeol menghardiknya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol melihat perawat yang kebetulan sedang lewat, "perawat, tolong usir lelaki ini, dia membuat lukaku semakin parah."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka saat perawat itu menghampirinya dan setengah menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Oh ayolah, memangnya begitu sulit menerima permintaan maafnya.

Setelah meyeret Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, perawat itu kembali masuk kedalam. Baekhyun merengut, dengan kesal dia berjalan kearah tempat parkir mobilnya.

.

.

.

Begitu duduk didalam mobilnya, Baekhyun kembali merasa tidak enak. Chanyeol (Baekhyun mengetahui nama Chanyeol dari pihak rumah sakit) belum menerima permintaan maafnya dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Dari kecil orang tuanya mendidiknya untuk selalu meminta maaf bila melakukan kesalahan, dan kali ini dia merasa belum meminta maaf dengan sepantasnya. Hanya membayar biaya rumah sakit bukan merupakan permintaan yang cukup pantas bagi Baekhyun.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Baekhyun mengemudikan _Corvette Stingray_-nya keluar area parkir. Saat akan melintasi lobi rumah sakit, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang menunggu orang menjemputnya. Sekali lagi mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan? Dia mengarahkan mobilnya hingga berada tepat di depan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka jendela mobil sebelah kirinya dan bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?"

Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "oke, kuantar kau pulang dan anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Setelah ini aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi, aku berjanji."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah, tapi kau benar-benar harus berhenti mengganggu hidupku."

"Aku janji, percayalah padaku," Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya yang paling memukau.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya dan beranjak masuk ke kursi penumpang mobil Baekhyun, tentunya dengan susah payah karena lukanya yang masih sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun meringis minta maaf melihatnya kesulitan naik ke mobil.

"Well, aku tau kau tidak mau menerima permintaan maafku, tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf," Baekhyun tersenyum minta maaf padanya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya. Baiklah, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sunyi. Baekhyun berkali-kali melirik kea rah Chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih memilih memandang kearah luar jendela, walaupun Baekhyun yakin tidak ada yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat dari jalanan padat kota Seoul yang pastinya sudah dilaluinnya berjuta-juta kali.

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi dan dengan segera diangkat oleh pemiliknya. "Hai. Ya, Kai. Aku sudah pulang sendiri, kau kembali saja ke kantor. Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Ya ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Bilang saja pada bos aku izin untuk sisa hari ini. Oke, bye."

Chanyeol menengok kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya, "apa?"

"Ternyata kau bisa berbicara dengan normal," Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau selalu hanya menggunakan beberapa kata kalau bicara denganku. Ternyata kau bisa berbicara dengan normal juga."

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang menatap lelaki mungil dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa maksud pernyataan tadi? Memangnya dia seaneh itu, hingga berbicara normal saja terlihat aneh. Chanyeol menggangkat sebelah alisnya, yang benar saja. Dia memilih untuk mengabaikan saja pernyataan itu dan memilih untuk memasang headsetnya, setidaknya itu bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan makhluk pendek disebelahnya.

Begitu sampai dirumahnya, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke apartemennya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun melongo melihat sikapnya, benar-benar keterlaluan si tinggi yang satu ini. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sikap _childish_.

Oh iya, ayahnya sudah menunggunya dikantor. Baekhyun bergegas mengendarai mobil _Corvette Stingray_-nya kearah kantor ayahnya. Perusahaan ini suatu saat nanti akan diwariskan padanya dan juga hyung-nya. Baekhyun bersekolah di Amerika juga sebagai persiapan untuk ini dan dia ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuanya. Suatu hari nanti, dia dan hyung-nya akan saling bahu membahu meneruskan perusahaan yang dengan susah payah dibangun oleh kakek mereka dulu.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya begitu sampai didepan lobi kantor ayahnya. Dilemparnya kunci mobil kearah Tao, asistennya dan melenggang masuk kedalam kantor.

Ditekannya tombol 3 pada tombol lantai di dalam lift. Dengan santai ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi lift. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Dilantai 2 pintu lift itu terbuka dan melihat sosok yang sedang menunggu lift itu, baekhyun langsung menegakkan posisi berdirinya.

"Appa," sapanya pada ayahnya.

"Baekhyun, akhirnya kau sampai juga. Kudengar terjadi kecelakaan di tempat latihanmu, dan melibatkanmu juga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Appa-nya memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi melihat putra bungsunya yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan utuh sepertinya bukan Baekhyun korbannya.

"Ehm.. nanti akan aku beritahukan detailnya dirumah saja, agar aku tidak usah mengulang-ngulang cerita yang sama untuk eomma dan hyung." Baekhyun berkelit dari keharusnya bercerita di depan asisten dan bawahan-bawahan ayahnya yang sedang berada di lift yang sama dengannya.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Appa-nya mengganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega, untunglah.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Baekhyun menceritakan semua detail kejadiaan yang terjadi kepada appa, eomma dan hyungnya. Appa-nya menanggapi cerita itu dengan tenang, tapi eomma dan hyung-nya langsung heboh mendengar ceritanya.

Dan saat Baekhyun menceritakan tentang sikap Chanyeol padanya, eomma dan hyung-nya mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Appa-nya memuji sikapnya yang berani mengaku kesalahan dan menganjurkannya untuk pergi minta maaf sekali lagi. Seharusnya sekarang Chanyeol sudah lebih tenang dan lebih mungkin menerima permintaan maaf darinya.

Melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun memutuskan ini belum terlalu malam dan dia akan mencoba meminta maaf lagi pada Chanyeol. Dia ingin urusan ini cepat selesai dan dia tidak suka menunda-nunda mengerjakan sesuatu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya, Baekhyun kembali mengemudikan _Corvette Stingray_-nya di jalanan Seoul yang sekarang sudah lebih sepi. Baekhyun mampir di sebuah toko buah terlebih dahulu dan membeli beberapa buah yang mungkin akan disukai Chanyeol, hanya mungkin.

Setibanya di apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menekan tombol 12. Tadi dia sudah bertanya pada resepsionis dibawah di lantai berapa dan kamar nomor berapa kamar Chanyeol. Semoga saja, dia sudah tidak sekeras kepala tadi.

Dengan langkah yakin, Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar Chanyeol. Dibunyikannya bel apartemennya, tidak ada respon. Setelah mencoba yang kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun sudah akan menyerah dan berbalik pulang. Tanpa berpikir Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintunya, dan pintu itu langsung terbuka. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci? Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka pintu masuk itu lebih lebar. Tidak ada orang.

Saat Baekhyun baru saja akan berbalik dan pergi, ujung matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang tergeletak dilantai.

Dengan terburu-buru dinyalakannya lampu rumah itu.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, "CHANYEOL!"

* * *

Another new chapterrr ^o^

anyone miss me? XD

Hope you like this one~~

Review ya guys *chu~:*

P.S : maaf ya, tadi chapter 1 nya kehapus, jadi harus di post ulang hehehe X3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chanyeol mengerang pelan, kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Dia hanya ingat rasa sakit yang sangat saat luka di perutnya tertarik. Dimana dia sekarang? Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, dia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit yang tadi. Tapi siapa yang mengantarnya? Saat dia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, pandangannya tertumbuk ke sosok yang sedang tertidur di tepi tempat tidurnya. Orang yang persis sama dengan yang menyebabkan lukanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah tidur Baekhyun dengan seksama, kebetulan Baekhyun tertidur menghadap kearah Chanyeol dengan lengannya yang terlipat sebagai bantal. Dilihat sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki wajah yang _angelic_, wajah mungilnya terlihat sangat tenang saat tertidur. Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Mendadak dokter yang menanganinya datang menghampirinya. Chanyeol berdeham canggung, sementara dokter itu terlihat menahan senyum.

"Menurut tebakanku, lukamu pasti tertarik dan menyebabkan sakit yang sangat hebat sehingga kau pingsan, bukan begitu. Kau tinggal sendiri?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Bahaya kalau begitu, untungnya kali ini ada yang kebetulan datang dan menolongmu. Bagaimana kalau lain kali ini terjadi lagi saat kau sedang sendirian dan tidak ada yang menolongmu." Dokter itu menggeleng pelan membayangkannya.

Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati, sudah 5 tahun ini dia hidup sendiri, sejak dia berumur 18 tahun. Dan sekarang kalau dia sendirian di rumah, nyawanya akan terancam? Siapa yang bisa dia minta tolong? Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya? Itu tidak mungkin.

Kai? Bisa jadi dia mau, mungkin dia harus menelepon Kai dan bertanya padanya. Saat dia baru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor Kai, Chanyeol teringat Kai sedang berada di rumah ibunya dan tidak mungkin Chanyeol meminta Kai menemaninya.

Sial, Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya dengan kesal. Siapa yang kira-kira bisa dia minta untuk menemaninya selama 3 bulan?

"Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa menemanimu?" Tebak dokter itu saat melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol, dokter itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Orang tua-mu? Atau saudara? Tidak ada?"

"Tidak, tidak ada," Hardik Chanyeol sedikit terlalu keras.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol. Dia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memberengut dan wajah dokter yang cemas. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun. Sebagian karena dia tidak ingin menjelaskan keadaannya dan sebagian karena dia lumayan malu saat mengingat dia tadi memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Dokter itu menghela napas, "Chanyeol tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya. Yang ditakutkan adalah apabila dia mendadak mengalami pendarahan lagi dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya."

Baekhyun termenung sejenak, di kepalanya dia menimbang beberapa kemungkinan agar dia dapat menolong Chanyeol. "Hmmm…. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang tinggal sementara di rumahmu. L-lagipula ini merupakan kesalahku, kau terluka seperti ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan orang yang asing baginya tinggal di rumahnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan menolak keras, saat dokternya memotong protesnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," dokter itu tersenyum tulus. "Jangan menolak Chanyeol, kecuali kau memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik, kusarankan kau menerimanya saja," dokter itu mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan nada yang tegas.

Chanyeol hanya sanggup menggangguk pelan. Dokter ini akan memaksanya sampai dia setuju, Chanyeol yakin. Jadi lebih baik dia menerimanya saja, lebih cepat pulang dari rumah sakit lebih baik. Chanyeol benci rumah sakit.

"Namaku Kim Joonmyeon dan aku akan menjadi doktermu untuk 3 bulan ke depan. Aku berharap tidak akan melihatmu dalam waktu dekat ini," Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Aku pergi dulu, kau sudah boleh pulang Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang berlangsung sunyi, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali dengkur halus mesin mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengira bisa merasakan perasaan frustasi dan kesal Chanyeol, yang sampai sekarang masih memberengut.

"Aku tidak akan mengusik hidupmu, aku berjanji. Aku hanya akan membantumu saja, Chanyeol. 3 bulan dan kemudian kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi, oke? Jangan terus-terusan memberengut begitu, mukamu akan bertambah jelek." Baekhyun berusaha meringankan suasana canggung yang terbentuk.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas, "Aku harap begitu." Dan hanya itu yang dia katakan.

Sekarang Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang amat singkat itu. Tapi dia memilih diam saja dan hanya memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

Sisa perjalanan itu berlangsung dengan kesunyian total. Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, demikian juga Baekhyun

Begitu sampai di apartemennya Chanyeol langsung naik tanpa menunggu Baekhyun. Terpaksa Baekhyun berlari kecil mengejarnya, kakinya yang jauh lebih pendek dari kaki Chanyeol membuatnya harus mempercepat jalannya atau dia akan benar-benar tertinggal.

Chanyeol memasukkan pin apartemennya dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Chanyeol membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dengan ragu.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya melihat tempat itu dalam keadaan gelap dan sekarang dia baru benar-benar melihat seisi apartemen itu.

Apartemen itu luas sekali untuk ukuran orang yang tinggal sendiri. Desain modernnya benar-benar Chanyeol dan berbagai macam foto menggantung rapi di dinding ruang tamunya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah foto-foto itu dengan terpesona. Benar-benar foto terbaik yang pernah dia lihat, Chanyeol benar-benar adalah fotografer handal.

Ada satu foto yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Baekhyun, foto _Cherry Blossom_ yang entah mengapa terlihat familiar.

Mendadak Baekhyun ingat dimana dia pernah bertemu Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Ternyata itu kau? Yang kameranya tidak sengaja aku jatuhkan bulan lalu." Ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah.

"Ya, itu aku. Kau benar-benar sumber masalahku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Well, maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengganggu hidupmu," Baekhyun terlihat seperti akan menangis.

Chanyeol menjadi panik melihat mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei," Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas kopi kearah Baekhyun. "Jangan menangis, aku tau kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti aku tidak pernah menangis.

"Mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk memiliki seseorang sebagai teman tinggal," untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperangah dengan senyuman Chanyeol, ternyata kalau tersenyum dia tampan juga. "Kau baru saja tersenyum padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tidak," Chanyeol kembali memasang tampang dinginnya. "Kau salah lihat. Aku tidak akan tersenyum pada pembuat masalah sepertimu. Aku akan mengambilkan baju dan handuk untukmu, jangan bergerak dari tempatmu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, lelaki tinggi satu itu benar-benar sulit diprediksi. Tapi dia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang setidak-berperasaaan dengan yang ditunjukannya.

Chanyeol menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun orang yang menarik, dan dia memiliki wajah termanis yang pernah dilihat Chanyeol. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyukainya, tidak akan pernah dia menyukai lelaki mungil itu.

Tidak ada bajunya yang akan benar-benar muat dipakai Baekhyun, jadi dia sembarangan saja mengambil sebuah kaus dan celana pendek.

"Ini," dia melemparkan baju, celana, handuk dan beberapa peralatan mandi kearah Baekhyun. "Kamar mandinya ada di atas. Naik tangga ini terus saja, kamarmu kamar kedua di sebelah kanan. Didalamnya ada kamar mandi."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun.

Rasanya enak sekali setelah selesai mandi. Sekarang dia benar-benar lapar dan mengantuk.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah dapur. Chanyeol yang juga sudah selesai mandi sedang memasak entah apa.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Nasi goreng kimchi, aku tidak sanggup memasak yang terlalu rumit." Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat kecil di dalam bajunya yang kebesaran. Kerah kausnya yang kebesaran terus menerus melorot di bahunya, menampakkan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia pikirkan? Dia tidak dan tidak akan pernah menyukai Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang melanjutkan memasaknya?" Tawar Baekhyun, karena sepertinya luka itu menyulitkannya.

"Kau bisa?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan meringis pelan saat lukanya kembali menyakitinya.

Baekhyun ikut meringis mendengar ringisan Chanyeol. Dia menyelesaikan memasak nasi goreng itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam dua buah piring.

"Sudah jadi," Baekhyun menaruh salah satu piring itu di depan Chanyeol.

Mereka makan dalam sunyi, tapi kesunyian kali ini tidak terasa begitu canggung.

"Chanyeol, dimana kau belajar masak?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kalau kau tinggal sendiri selama bertahun-tahun kau pasti akan tau caranya memasak," Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, seakan itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu, tapi bisa dibilang aku bosan diatur."

Chanyeol beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk sementara waktu. Dia sedang memikirkan betapa anehnya situasi yang dialaminya. Dia memanah seseorang dan sekarang dia tinggal seatap dengan orang yang sama. Rasanya ini adalah kejadian teraneh yang pernah dialaminya dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Baekhyun menelepon orang tuanya dan memberitahu mereka situasinya. Untungnya mereka mengerti dan memberinya izin.

Sambil menguap, Baekhyun beranjak naik ke kamar barunya sekarang. Semoga saja besok semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

Ini dia chapter baru

Maaf kalau lama dan rada gak jelas

Soalnya author lagi pusing sama ujian nih -_-

Review lagi ya reader-nim~

chuuu~~:*


End file.
